


Moment of Hope

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe thought it was over, that he had failed his mission, being visited by a Stormtrooper - of all people - proves him wrong.</p>
<p>Companion piece to 'Moment of Decision'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Hope

When Poe was captured halfway through the mission given to him by General Organa, he thought it was over. He managed to hide the information Leia had given him in his jacket - thankfully the Stormtroopers hadn't even suspected what they were looking for was on his body.

Enduring the masked guy's torture was the hardest part, he was sure the guy had to be able to access the Force he grew up hearing about, but using it like Sith Lords instead of Luke Skywalker. It hurt and his own mind betrayed him over and over, telling him to just give out the information.

But he wouldn't.

The masked guy left after the torture section and Poe assumed he would be left alone until he returned just like in the previous section. Much to his surprise, however, when the door opened a Stormtrooper was there.

He forced himself to smirk, "A Stormtrooper now, I'm disappointed, those aren't worth much," he had gone through a torture that was certainly worse than anything a normal person could come up with. This Stormtrooper had even less chance of breaking him.

Much to his surprise, however, the Stormtrooper took off his helmet. It was the first time Poe had seen one do that. He had known they were humans, but to look at the man staring back at him... "I'm not here to torture you, I want to get you off here."

Poe hid his surprise, he could see in the man's eyes that he was being honest but that didn't make any sense! Was it a backwards torture technique? "Why would a Stormtrooper want to help me?" He asked, not being able to keep the question from escaping his lips.

The man didn't hesitate. "This violence. I didn't sign up for it, I want out and I'm taking you with me."

Poe watched as the man tried to free him, knowing he should be more cautious, that he shouldn't trust a Stormtrooper, but something told him this man could be trusted.

And he was his only hope.

"I can't get out now, they'll just keep looking. You want out, I'll get it for you," Poe said as confidently as he could, the Resistance was cautious, but he knew that if the Stormtrooper wanted out, they'd protect him if he proved himself trustworthy and right now, there was something only he could do.

"What do you need?"

"My jacket, the information your people want, it's there. Take it and when you get out follow the directions you'll find." Poe ordered, his nature as a Squadron Leader showing despite the pain.

"What about you?" The man asked and Poe felt... something by the fact the Stormtrooper - or maybe ex-Stormtrooper at this point - didn't want to leave him behind.

"I'm not as important, go," Poe answered, the mission had to be what mattered. Right then, he heard voices, it seemed the First Order members had found out there was someone in his cell that shouldn't be there. "There's not a lot of time before you get caught, go!"

"I'll be back to save you, I promise!" Poe smiled sadly, he somehow doubted it would be even possible to save him. "What's your name?"

"Poe" He said simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Finn" He heard back as Finn left the cell, holding the jacket.

Poe watched him go, pained by the fact he would probably die but happy that the mission would be completed and Finn could be safe.

There was screaming about one of the TIE Fighters being stolen and Poe smirked, knowing Finn had been the one to do that.

When the masked guy came back for another torture section, he screamed just like the previous time.

But there was hope in him now, if Finn was successful, the Resistance had a bigger chance to win.

And he had been willing to die for the sake of the Galaxy from the start.


End file.
